Eyes of the Beholder
by Citrus Sunscreen
Summary: Snippets of TodoBaku as seen by some of the people around them. TodoBaku.


**Title:** Eyes of the Beholder **  
Type:** Oneshot **  
Pairings:** Todoroki/Bakugo **  
Rating:** PG **  
Warnings:** sl spoilers/mentions of things that have happened in the manga up to ch100, cross dressing, has not been proofread. **  
Length:** ~5,500 **  
Summary:** Snippets of TodoBaku as seen by some of the people around them.  
 **Disclaimer:** BNHA is not mine **  
A/N:** TodoBaku needs more love, from me keke. The snippets (of varying length) kind of connect with each other, but it's fine to skip along too

 **Midoriya**

"Kacchan", Midoriya calls out to Katsuki on their way back home as he jogs a little to catch up to the other, "Kacchan!"

Bakugo continues walking along and ignoring Midoriya.

Midoriya wonders if he should even offer to help Bakugo suss out Todoroki… most likely the other'll just turn his notebook into ashes again. But as a friend, he should help when he can!

"Kacchan-"

"No", Bakugo frowns and walks faster ahead. But Midoriya catches up to his speed as though Bakugo didn't even speed up.

 **Aoyama**

"You like Todoroki, don't you?" Aoyama smiles, twinkles appearing in his eyes as he leans towards Bakugo. It's more of a statement than a question, because Aoyama already _knows_ the answer.

Bakugo feels like everything in the world has stopped for 1 second as he processes what Aoyama just said. It takes him less than that 1 second to slam his hand into Aoyama's face and blow him up – carefully. Just enough to scare the other. Sort of.

Aoyama screeches.

Bakugo growls and curses Deku out loud before he stalks away from Aoyama who now has very frizzy hair.

After Aoyama fixes his hair and makes sure his face is presentable again, he walks out of the bathroom with confidence, "totally lacking in honesty, that Bakugo". And of course he bumps into Todoroki just as he says that to himself.

Todoroki simply looks at him with his monotonous expression.

Though Todoroki's raised shoulders and fidgety fingers give him away. Aoyama twinkles again and smiles at Todoroki and tells the other, "you're not honest either".

 **All Might and Aizawa**

"Well?" Aizawa raises one eyebrow at All Might, "what do you think?"

All Might frowns and fold his arms as he thinks about the little engagement he has going on with Aizawa.

"I think that –" All Might starts but gets cut off by Aizawa quietly.

"It's my turn to start first", Aizawa holds a hand, "but I take that you are happy with this topic and the reward?"

All Might nods, no way was he going to lose.

"Well then", Aizawa begins, "Todoroki and Bakugo will not have any form of public affection with each other by the end of this year".

All Might raises both his eyebrows at Aizawa and looks at him with surprise.

"Doesn't mean I don't think they're not doing anything behind closed doors", Aizawa rolled his eyes before he walked off.

 **Jirou, Kouda and Ojiro**

Even though she is rather quiet, she notices that Todoroki and Bakugo keep sneaking glances at each other… it's rather distracting because she feels like it's a game – count the number of times they sneak glances at each other.

Jirou just hopes that her grades don't get affected by this seemingly stupid new obsession. It doesn't even have anything to do with her. And honestly, she knows next to nothing about the two.

It was a late afternoon when Jirou was slowly walking back to her classroom to grab that notebook she had left behind in her desk. Jirou did not expect to open the classroom door to find Bakugo pinned against the blackboard with Todoroki's hand up Bakugo's white shirt. It was rumpled.

"Ah", Jirou says quietly but it is heard quite clearly in the dead silent classroom. Two pairs of eyes scrutinize her as she walks up to her desk and grabs her notebook before turning around and walking back out of the classroom. Jirou lets out the breath of air she has been holding in and then apologises, "sorry", she bows a little before closing the door and walking back towards where she came from.

Which is where she then bumps into Kouda.

"Oh", Jirou nods her head and waves as Kouda does the same with a small smile.

It was only when Kouda was 10 steps away that Jirou wonders if Kouda is heading towards their classroom, whether she should tell Kouda that perhaps right now is not the best time to go inside. By the time Jirou made up her mind, Kouda was already well past ear-shot.

When Kouda walks up towards their classroom, he hears cursing and is confused – there shouldn't be anyone left at school, and if there was, he was always ready to help.

"Not you too" Todoroki all but screams when Kouda opens the classroom door.

Kouda is greeted with the sight of a flustered looking Bakugo who is now glaring at him. What really stopped him in his tracks however was not Bakugo's dishevelled look but Todoroki's hands on Bakugo's shoulders, they were standing quite close to each other, and no blood was spilled. That itself was a strange sight. Kouda promptly closes the door and shouted out an apology. He continues on his way as he rubs his temples, confusion and a headache coming along.

"Are you ok?" Ojiro asks with concern

"Yeah", Kouda breathes deeply, "just gotta grab some pain relief for this headache and I'll be fine."

"Oh, okay", Ojiro seems surprised but accepts Kouda's words.

"I'll see you tomorrow", Kouda musters a smile before he continues walking down the corridor with a wave.

"Of course", Ojiro replies.

Just as Ojiro opens the classroom door he hears a "oh, hell no!" from the classroom.

"And again?" Todoroki hisses out, his grip on Bakugo's shoulder visibly tightens and Bakugo's face scrunches up in discomfort, "Jirou, Kouda and now Ojiro!"

Almost immediately after, Ojiro watches as Bakugo roughly pushes Todoroki off and gives the other lasting blow to the face as a reminder. Bakugo glares at them both, before he fixes his rumpled shirt and then stuffs both his hands into his pockets and storms off angrily.

Ojiro does not say anything as he grabs his drink bottle from his desk. Though when there's a loud crack, Ojiro does look towards the sound and sees Todoroki's head plastered on the chalk board. And then, Ojiro decides to speak up, "you know, Iida's bag is still here", Ojiro looks at the class rep's bag sitting neatly on Iida's desk, "he'll probably come back soon for it."

The next day, Todoroki rocks up to class with one half of his face covered in bandages. Jirou looks at Bakugo and smiles slightly, then she looks at Kouda, raises her eyebrows and presses her lips together.

Kouda returns the thin smile with a wary smile as he looks at Todoroki and Bakugo. He's more surprised that Bakugo hadn't snapped both of Todoroki's arms. It looks as though Todoroki got off easily with just a slightly scalded face. He turns to look at Ojiro.

Ojiro smiles when Kouda turns around to give him a knowing smile. It felt like the tension between Todoroki and Bakugo could cut through diamond. As he was busy watching the two out of the corner of his eyes, he catches sight of the two sneak a look at each other before quickly looking away again.

"Ah", Jirou says and Kouda and Ojiro immediately turn to look at her. It was clear that all three of them had seen the little not-so-sneaky glances that was shared between Todoroki and Bakugo just before. They all smile broadly at each other and laugh quietly to themselves.

It was going to be an entertaining year.

 **Midoriya (again)**

It doesn't really surprise Midoriya when Todoroki follows Bakugo home one day. It was a bit strange to have all three of them walk towards the same direction, but Bakugo doesn't seem to be particularly ticked off so long as both Todoroki and himself don't walk too close to him.

When they go their separate ways, Todoroki gives him a wave before he continues stalking- following Bakugo.

Later that day, Midoriya receives a call from Bakugo's mother asking if they have any photos of Katsuki the rascal when he was in Grade 4 doing that stage play. And of course, Midoriya does. Bakugo's mother tells Midoriya that one of Katsuki's classmates is over and he's really interested in seeing all of these photos, so if Midoriya could bring it to school the next day to him, they'd appreciate it a lot.

The next day, just as Midoriya is about to leave, Bakugo, his mother and Todoroki make their appearance. Bakugo's mother is carrying a freshly baked apple pie, and Midoriya relishes in the smell. He already can't wait to grab a slice.

Bakugo doesn't wait for anyone as he treks off to school by himself. Midoriya notes to himself that Kacchan today looks rather lethargic and didn't even bother to give him a scalding glare.

Todoroki has his hand stretched out towards Midoriya. Midoriya smiles and rummages through his bag to fish out an album. He places the album in Todoroki's hand and tells the other to take as long as he needs with the photos. Todoroki nods once before running off after Bakugo.

 **Kirishima and Sero**

"Kacchan! Watch out!" Midoriya calls out.

Kirishima watches as Bakugo takes the baseball to his head. Serves him right for kicking the field and muttering to himself the whole time. The guy was clearly not paying any attention to anything except for kicking up the baseball field. It was rather funny until he realises that Bakugo was lying on the ground and not moving.

When Kirishima starts worrying, Todoroki has already effortlessly lifted Bakugo onto his shoulder. Funny, as he was the one to throw the baseball at the unsuspecting Bakugo.

"I'll take him to see the nurse", Todoroki says before he walks off the ground with an unconscious Bakugo on his shoulder.

Midoriya's anxiety seeps into everyone's thoughts, and it wasn't for naught when not long after they hear a loud scream and then some explosion of some sorts coming from the nurse's office. Though, Kirishima muses upon, at least Todoroki didn't carry Bakugo princess style, that would've been much more humiliating for Bakugo. Though more entertaining for Kirishima. He wouldn't be surprised to find out that Todoroki was that kind of a sarcastic guy, honestly.

Immediately, Midoriya, Iida and Kirishima make their way towards the ruckus. There was no mistaking that that was Bakugo. Kirishima half expected to see the whole building turn into ice when he reached there but instead, when they made it to the nurse's office, Bakugo was sitting at the head of the bed, face red but docile. Todoroki was standing at the other end, looking unamused.

As soon as Bakugo saw the other three, he got off the bed with haste and stalked past them all.

Kirishima looked around the pristine nurse's office and then looked at Todoroki with awe. "How did you even get Bakugo to….?" Kirishima asks, a little frightened to hear the answer.

Todoroki looked at Kirishima with his usual poker face and replied calmly, "I worked really hard".

"Huh?"

When Kirishima swings his arm around Bakugo's shoulder again, he smiles as he feels the other tense. Kirishima rolls his eyes when Bakugo sends the other a death glare. But he doesn't push Kirishima off – and that in itself is success for Kirishima.

And then he sees it. Blotches of red on Bakugo's neck. There's no way you can mistake them for mosquito bites, it's as clear as day what they are. Kiss marks. But from who?

In that second when Kirishima was about to comment on it as he looked up to see Todoroki slouching in the corridor, Kirishima hesitates in that one heartbeat and does not say anything.

And Bakugo shrugs Kirishima off as he stalks towards Todoroki to complain about him and his shitty attitude and how much he hates the other.

Kirishima is somewhat shocked as he watches Bakugo and Todoroki walk off side by side back towards their classroom. When Todoroki turns back to look at Kirishima he gives the other a small smile and places his index finger to his lips.

Just as quickly, Kirishima comes out of shock and wants to laugh at the pair, neither of them are honest.

Sero walks up to Kirishima and swings an arm around the other's shoulder as he too watches Bakugo and Todoroki walk off, "hey, that mark on Bakugo's neck…"

Sero looks at Kirishima and they both grin.

"Is that really?" Sero asks

Kirishima nods enthusiastically.

Sero starts laughing, "don't tell me it's from-"

"Todoroki", Kirishima answers with perfect timing, not missing the other's beat at all.

"Oh god!" Sero grins even wider and then starts laughing really hard, "that's the best joke you've told all day!"

"No, I'm serious", Kirishima stops and looks at Sero seriously.

Sero stops laughing and looks back at Kirishima with a blank face, "for real?"

Kirishima nods again. And Sero can't stop his shit eating grin from lighting up the whole school.

"All manly men have weaknesses, that's what makes them manly!"

Sero and Kirishima high five and pull each other into a tight hug.

 **Aoyama (again)**

"You like Todoroki, don't you?" Aoyama asks Bakugo with a smile. But he takes a step back just in case Bakugo flares up again like last time.

"No!" Bakugo says angrily, he stomps away declaring that he'll beat Todoroki next time with vigour.

Aoyama looks at the love bits on Bakugo's neck and tries not to wonder what kind of game the two are playing.

 **Kaminari, Ashido and Tokoyami**

"Please!" Kaminari grabs onto Bakugo's leg and doesn't let him go as he pleads, "I need all the help I can get!"

Bakugo looks at Kaminari with annoyance written all over his face, "I didn't come back to the classroom to deal with all this junk."

"Bakugo!" Ashido cries as she grabs Bakugo's other leg, "you can't forsake us!"

Looking appalled, Bakugo tries to shake both Kaminari and Ashido off his legs.

Tokoyami doesn't think that his grades are that atrocious, and even less so next to Ashido and Kaminari. But he does admit that he needs a bit of help so he could perhaps maybe at least pass. And Bakugo isn't a bad teacher at all when it comes to stuff like this… Just as Tokoyami took a step closer to Bakugo, he feels a chill down his spine, instinctively, he turns around and finds him face to face with Todoroki glaring at him from the other end of the room.

Todoroki has his arms folded and he tilts his head towards the classroom door.

Tokoyami was just about to say something when Todoroki opens his mouth and mouths the words "go find Iida".

Frowning, Tokoyami shrugs, Iida does seem like the better choice. Tokoyami looks back at Bakugo and then Todoroki and gives Todoroki a thumbs up (in which Todoroki pretends he doesn't see) and then makes his way out of the classroom to go find Iida.

"Isn't that Yaoyorozu?" Todoroki says quite loudly from his end of the classroom as he looks out into the corridor, "she's ranked first for grades, isn't she?"

Instantly, Kaminari and Ashido turn to look at Todoroki. There's mirth in their expression before they all turn back to Bakugo and start demanding for his attention all over again.

 **Shouji**

He can see Todoroki's nervousness, and helplessness all at once because he's like most, he's empathetic and he knows that the relationship Todoroki and Bakugo has is different so say, Midoriya or Kirishima. The way they interacted was different.

The whole time during the "Bakugo escort" he felt so.

When the two speak to each other they don't sound like they get along.

Shouji thinks that he only wishes that he had grabbed Bakugo too. And not just Tokoyami. He did have the extra arms after all.

The scream Midoriya let out when Bakugo disappeared with the villain resonated loudly within his ears.

Todoroki's crestfallen face even now is like an anchor weighing deeply in his heart.

 **Asui**

During that "rescue Bakugo from the kidnap #1" fiasco, Asui already had a rough idea.

She knew Todoroki didn't care about other people's opinions – he did what he thought was right. He was free and not bound by rules. Even though she had meant it when she told them all that they'd be no better than villains if they did so, she didn't want to hurt their feelings.

So when Asui accidentally witnesses Todoroki land a punch on his father's face, she gasps. People in the class already sort of knew that father and son don't really get along well. But to provoke Todoroki to punch his own father in the face? When the mere sight of him makes Todoroki turn away with disgust?

"You half-half shithead!" Bakugo immediately leaps forward to drag Todoroki back.

Todoroki whips around just as fast to look at Bakugo square in the face, his expression littered with anger. His voice is low, but Asui can definitely make out what the other is saying, "he was talking about you".

"I can take care of shit talking assholes myself", Bakugo growls, his hands gripping Todoroki's arms tighter as he crunches out his words. Todoroki doesn't even flinch.

"If", Todoroki reaches and wraps his arms around Bakugo as he talks, "if you do end up as a Villain no matter what, I'll be there with you".

Bakugo looks at Todoroki with shock and disgust, he physically pulls away from Todoroki before he kicks the other in the stomach hard – a move Todoroki does not dodge.

As Bakugo walks away mumbling something Asui can't make sense of, Todoroki goes after him, ignoring his father who was there the whole time watching with a scowl.

Asui has a much better idea now, she understands that Todoroki willingly puts himself under difficult circumstances for Bakugo. And she thinks, Bakugo is probably the same.

 **Uraraka**

They don't really speak much with each other – the biggest factor was probably Deku... But there's an air of respect for each other, or at the very least, acknowledgement.

When they all gathered for the start of their academic weeks again, Uraraka had noticed that Bakugo acted much the same, except, perhaps he was less angry at Todoroki. Anger was no longer the most distinguished force that drove Bakugo to look Todoroki's way.

She would never be caught saying this out aloud, but Bakugo acted like a newly adopted kitten. Scratching whenever and whatever they please, a fiery temperament and also believes that they are the centre of the universe.

Bakugo had elements Piaget described in early children. Egocentric. It really was like he never grew out of those younger years. And as though developmentally halted, the world was still at his feet.

She wonders if it's the child-ish-ness inside of a warped maturity that gives Bakugo his charm – or at least the pheromones that attract people to him. And Uraraka observed most noticeably, Todoroki recently.

She's seen them both hovering around level 4 outside the elevators a couple of times. She's even seen them get on and off the elevator enough together a number of times. There was one time Bakugo gave her a contemplative look and after that she stopped seeing them together around the elevator.

"Bakugo!" Uraraka calls as she watches a small piece of paper float gently to the floor from Bakugo's pocket when he pulls his phone out from his pocket.

Turning around, Bakugo looks to see who was calling for him.

"You dropped something", Uraraka bends to pick up the piece of paper – no, it was a photo, of Todoroki and Bakugo. Before Uraraka could even react to the photo, Bakugo snatches it from Uraraka. Bakugo clicks his tongue and wrinkles his nose in disgust, but none of that hides the light blush that dusted his cheeks. And Uraraka voices out her thoughts as she smiles brightly at Bakugo, "that's cute". Bakugo pretends not to hear her and heads up first to the elevator. He definitely looked extra moody.

A bit awkward, Uraraka smiles it off. She opts to take the next elevator. Just as Uraraka presses for level 4 and presses to close the elevator doors, Todoroki slips in. He acknowledges Uraraka with a nod and then presses for level 5.

"Did you know", Uraraka fidgets a little as she speaks, "Bakugo keeps a photo of you two in his pocket?"

"Oh?" Todoroki takes interest in Uraraka's piece of information.

"It's rather cute", Uraraka smiles.

Todoroki pulls out his own phone and then shows Uraraka his phone background, it's a photo of Bakugo in his younger years with a peace sign, "cute, right?"

Uraraka giggles and nods.

 **Yaoyorozu**

"I have a favour", Todoroki took a seat opposite Yaoyorozu in the share lounge.

Yaoyorozu looked up from her novel, glanced around the room before looking at Todoroki with suspicion. She has known Todoroki to be a very independent person – it was difficult to imagine that he needed a favour from her. Sure they may have gotten along a bit better after that pair up, but… still… they are more classmates. Not so much friends. Though, she supposes they are friends-ish, it was hard to tell with Todoroki.

Todoroki held out a neatly folded piece of paper.

With caution, Yaoyorozu accepted the note and unfolded it to a small origami sized square piece of paper. There were some numbers printed neatly on the paper. Confused, Yaoyorozu looked at Todoroki and raised an eyebrow, asking, "what?"

Leaning in towards Yaoyorozu, Todoroki whispered softly to her, "Bakugo's numbers".

Immediately leaning back, Yaoyorozu looked at Todoroki with wide eyes, the piece of paper crinkled a little as she gripped it tighter. She took a quick glance back at the numbers and realised that they really could be a set of numbers. _Bakugo's numbers_. Though why would Todoroki even pass her those numbers. It wasn't like Yaoyorozu was interested in Bakugo in that way… if anyone it would be Todoroki who's interested in Bakugo _like that_. Oh. And then it made sense.

Nodding, Todoroki leaned further in and said quietly, "school uniform, maid and qi pao are all nice".

"Here you go", Yaoyorozu, "just so you know you owe me".

"Thank you", Todoroki took the bag with twinkling eyes.

"The nurse is a bonus", Yaoyorozu nodded, "have fun and remember safety comes first".

"Yes ma'm!" Todoroki stood up straight and then pressed his lips together thinly.

The next morning Yaoyorozu expected to be slaughtered by Bakugo. But no such situation occurred. Instead as she was just about to go down to the kitchen, she saw Todoroki carry a tray of food up back to the dorm rooms. He gave her a small smile before hurrying off. Yaoyorozu could not help but giggle to herself.

Yaoyorozu did not see Bakugo until that evening when she was just about to settle into her dinner but before she knew it her dinner table was flipped over by a clearly embarrassed Bakugo. Who, lucky for her, was quickly restrained by Todoroki. Grinning sheepishly, she went up to Bakugo and whispered into his ear, "seems like you had a very exciting time".

She walked away and watched as Bakugo burned Todoroki up in embarrassment. Yaoyorozu had never felt she had better intuition, Todoroki was definitely going to need nursing after those burns.

 **Iida and Satou**

A sudden and loud thump makes Iida look up from his text book towards his ceiling. A few more thumps and what sounds like strangled groans gets Iida off his seat. He could definitely make out that it was Bakugo's voice having what sounds like a disagreement. Immediately, Iida believes that Bakugo is in danger again.

"Bakugo!" Iida says loudly as he jumps up, bares his teeth and gushes into his ceiling and pops out from the floor of Bakugo's room, "I'm here to save you!"

Iida is greeted with silence as his eyes meets Todoroki who currently has Bakugo dressed up in a qi pao pinned beneath him on Bakugo's bed.

"You made a hole in my freakin' floor you four eyed freak!" Bakugo explodes as he pushes Todoroki off from their compromising position and grabs Iida by the collar, "what are you going to do about it!?"

Todoroki grabs Bakugo's shoulder and pulls him off of Iida, "Bakugo, you can stay in my room".

Iida nearly gags, he pretends he doesn't hear anything as he jumps back down the hole into his own room. It takes less than 5 seconds before Todoroki pops his head through the hole and tells Iida, "I'm covering the hole temporarily". Iida looks unamused as he hears some more shuffling around before they pull something across the hole he had made. From his view in his room, it looks very much like a bookshelf.

Satou comes by later that night with another cake and a huge bag. Iida is more than appreciative and welcomes the other in. Though by 2am, Satou is still camping in his room, Iida starts to become wary and a bit fed up.

"Don't you think it's time for bed?" Iida asks.

"Yes, yes", Satou agrees, he pulls a sleeping bag from his huge bag and rolls it out in Iida's bedroom.

"What?" Iida is confused and he does not hesitate in voicing this out to Satou.

Satou sighs and looks at Iida with a sad smile, "you're the one who drove them up back into Todoroki's room right?"

It takes Iida about 30 seconds before he understood what Satou was talking about. So he nods, "that's right".

"Yeah, well…", Satou purses his lips for a bit, "I can't get a good night of sleep when they're that rowdy."

"It's 2am", Iida argues. No one in their right mind would still want to be up at such an ungodly time.

Satou shakes his head and looks at Iida with pity, "don't underestimate the stamina of handsome guys." Satou looks contemplative and then mentions offhandedly, "I think Sero is bunking with Kirishima tonight".

And Iida understands very well and accepts it. "Remember to brush your teeth", Iida chimes before Satou makes himself too comfortable.

"Yes mum", Satou responds sarcastically as he starts fluffing his pillow.

The next day, Iida, as class representative informs the class as politely as he can that he appreciates that people do their own business in private quarters, but if they could keep it down during ungodly hours and non-ungodly hours it would be much appreciated. Satou fakes sobs as he nods his head vigorously and claps his hands in agreement.

Iida ends up with one of Bakugo's 'boom' to his chest. The rest of the class is unfazed.

 **Bakugo**

Bakugo scowls as he tugs at the nurse's dress. He felt super out of place inside of Todoroki's room with such clothing. It didn't help that Todoroki enjoyed wearing traditional clothing in his own room – though more commonly than not he wore nothing.

"You look good", Todoroki nodded as he sat on top of his futon.

"How is this even appealing?" Bakugo grumbles and pulls at the nurse cosplay, he plays around with the headgear a little and sends a confused look at Todoroki, "do you really get off on things like this?"

Todoroki nods.

Bakugo rolls his eyes and mutters to himself, "of course you do".

"I'm injured", Todoroki states, a slight blush dusts his cheeks, "come and nurse my wounds, Bakugo-san."

"Don't tell me what to do", Bakugo says nastily as he walks up to Todoroki, pushes him down and straddles his waist.

Todoroki slips one of his hands up Bakugo's thigh, underneath the white dress and caresses.

Bakugo gives Todoroki a crude smile and cracks his knuckles –

And then there's a series of rapid knocks on Todoroki's door. Bakugo immediately looks at the door.

"Todoroki? Are you in?" It's Yaoyorozu's voice.

Bakugo's eyes widen. His mouth falls open when Todoroki yanks his head back with his free hand and then covers it. Bakugo understands and covers Todoroki's mouth with one of his own hands too. They were going to stay quiet and pretend that no one was in.

 **Yaoyorozu (again) and Hagakure**

"Todoroki?" Yaoyorozu says as she knocks on Todoroki's door, "are you in?"

Hagakure rings the doorbell again.

Yaoyorozu sighs and gives Hagakure a frown and a shrug, "seems like he's not in".

"Should we just leave it by his door then?" Hagakure suggests and then says with a hint of disappointment, "I could always discuss costumes with him another time."

Yaoyorozu lifts up the paper bag she was holding in her left hand, "this?"

Hagakure nods and Yaoyorozu shakes her head.

"I think it's better to give it to him in person…", Yaoyorozu looks with concern, "he probably doesn't want it to end up in someone else's hands."

"That's a good point", Hagakure agrees.

"He's probably in Bakugo's room anyway", Yaoyorozu sighs, "let's just leave this in his room for him to find."

"Isn't that an invasion of privacy?" Hagakure asked, a bit taken aback that Yaoyorozu even suggested such a thing.

"You're right", Yaoyorozu sighed, again, "I guess the best we can do is to leave it hanging on the handle of his door. As soon as Yaoyorozu looped the handles of the paper bag around the handle of Todoroki's door, the weight of the bag pulled the door handle down and opened the door slightly.

Both Hagakure and Yaoyorozu looked at each other before shrugging and opening the door to step inside of Todoroki's room. The door closed automatically behind them.

"It's so dark here", Hagakure said as she patted the wall to look for the switch for the lights. As soon as she found it and turned the lights on, she could not un-see Todoroki and Bakugo in their compromising situation with their hands over each other's mouths.

The nurse outfit definitely suited Bakugo.

 **Mineta**

Todoroki is definitely popular with the girls of the class. Mineta could see that the girls giggled when they saw him, could see that their eyes would dart to him often. His grades are good, his combat skills are ranked high and his bloody face was nice too. The world just wasn't fair.

Mineta glared at Todoroki's bedroom door. When he heard the elevator door chime, Mineta panicked and quickly stuck himself to the ceiling of the corridor. There, he watched as Yaoyorozu and Hagakure walk down the corridor and stopped in front of Todoroki's room. They knocked and rang the doorbell several times, but they received no answer. Mineta thought his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets when he watched the two girls walk right in.

Mineta continued to glare at Todoroki's door, which when, only after a moment's time, the door opened again and Yaoyorozu and Hagakure walked out. Yaoyorozu's blush and Hagakure's giggling went straight to Mineta's head. He was going to tell Todoroki exactly what he felt about that. In an instant, Mineta removed himself from the ceiling and barged straight into Todoroki's room.

"Die!" Was the first thing Mineta heard when he walked into Todoroki's room, instinctively, he plastered himself to the wall to dodge an attack – except he realised only too late that it was Bakugo who had said 'die'. And was currently in a very suggestive position with Todoroki.

Immediately, Mineta left the room, but not before wagging his eyebrows at the two and commenting on their cosplay fetish.

 **Aoyama (again)**

"You like Todoroki, don't you?" Aoyama looks at Bakugo with a smirk.

Bakugo glares at Aoyama and sticks out his jaw.

"He's your knight in the shining armour", Aoyama does a few twirls and leaves onlookers looking at his dazzling sparkles, "on the gallant white horse~"

Aoyama only smiles wider when Bakugo goes red with embarrassment. So he decides he'd tease the other, "ah, well, if I must say, you _love_ Todoroki, don't you?"

Bakugo splutters, points and accusing finger at Aoyama and tells him to die before he stalks off, again.

Aoyama laughs to himself, "still not honest!"

 **Todoroki**

"Bakugo, you like me, don't you?" Todoroki asks.

Bakugo's eyebrow twitches.

Aoyama sniggers at the back of the classroom with Midoriya.

"Then marry me", Todoroki says loudly and clearly.

"HUH!?" Bakugo's expression immediately turns into one of rage, "if I like you, I have to marry you!?"

Todoroki hums in agreement, steps towards Bakugo to grab his shoulder and pulls the fiery tempered man towards himself. Their lips press against each other as Bakugo struggles to get out of Todoroki's grip.

A rush of _congratulations_ and wolf whistles fill the classroom, but Todoroki pays no attention to any of that.

 **All Might (again) and Aizawa (again) and Midoriya (again)**

"Thank you so much", All Might smiles in his frail state at Aizawa, "Aizawa-sensei".

Aizawa scoffs and takes out the _all you can eat_ coupon from his pocket and grudgingly hands it to All Might, "stupid exhibitionists".

It was at that moment when Midoriya decides to waltz into the teachers' office with a broad grin, "All Might!"

All Might turns to look at Midoriya with a bright smile, and then the smile falls slightly as he hands the _all you can eat_ coupon to Midoriya with longing in his eyes.

Aizawa looks at the exchange between the two, confusion clearly on his face.

Midoriya smiles politely and decides he'll help explain away Aizawa's confusion, "All Might and I decided on whether Todoroki-kun and Kacchan's engagement would happen before the year ended!"

All Might sighs and heads back to his designated seat, "youths these days".


End file.
